Double Trouble
by BlahJ
Summary: It's a dangerous game now for the Davenport's with Kraine and S1 on the loose. Weapons ready! Powers ready! They are ready to defeat Kraine and S1 once an for all ! But what happens when a new player decides to roll the dice in the game?
1. Chapter 1

**This is copyright, which means stealing peoples' work is against the law. Please respect my story and please keep your harsh comments to yourself. Critic respectfully. If any of Lab Rats directors and crew are interested in my story, please ask me permission FIRST in the review section and I will return with a response. Thank you. **

This is the chapter that happens after the Who Posted What? episode.

CHAPTER 1: 

A girl with fiery red hair awakens standing. Her blazing green eyes were luminous in the gloomy area. Her hands were at her sides and her feet were placed together. Military position. Her expression serious. Suddenly, her blazing eyes disappear; along with her own body jolting her forward. She gasps in astonishment. Her green eyes were calm, like a wind rustling over a vivid meadow. She scans around her surroundings. There were other people that were about the girl's age standing in military position. Their lethal eyes glowed the entire surroundings. The position they were all in caused the girl to feel uneasy.

"Hello?" she called out nervously.

Nobody answered. The other people kept facing towards with their eyes aiming towards a prodigious steel door. Her voice bounced through the tenebrous walls. "Hello?!" she called out with much strength. "Can anybody here me?"

"Layla!" a male voice bellowed. "Layla, wake up!"

Layla's eyes flew open when she felt a hand wrapped around her throat. A brown mug shattered to the dusty floor with a loud crash. Camomile expanding on the floor creating a huge puddle. She remembered where she was. Looking up the exact location where Kraine and S1 were located.

"Where are they Layla?!" A voice growled." Where are Kraine and S1?"

"Don't call me that! You know my real name is S9! And what in the world are you talking about?" Layla struggles to get free but the boy kept righting his grip.

"Don't think you are going to escape my grasp so easily sweetheart." The boy warned.

The brightness of the four computer screens beams half of the boy's pallid face.

"Why are you hiding this information from us Layla? From me? Why are you betraying your own brothers and sisters?"

"I am not!" Layla protested. "It's just... I want all of us to be safe."

The boy releases his grasp from Layla's throat and chuckled. "From what? Explain this to me."He crosses his arms and stares deeply into her green eyes full of fear.

"This isn't funny S5. I don't want to be some kind of deadly weapon! When that crazy man and his first bionic sidekick got trapped in some sort of bionic proof jail, I was the first one to wake up and realize what he has done to all of us..."

"He made us this way sweetheart." S5 responded coldly. "You just got to learn how to deal with it."

The temperature of the room began to room grew colder, denser, darker.

"Anyway, I got other important stuff to worry about." A slow, sick, sadistic smile stretches across his face. "Now tell me- S5 stretches his arm out, his hand in a straight position. Large,thick, diagonal icicles burst from the ground. The sharpness of the icicles gleamed in the darkness, demonstrating how murderous they looked. The icicles accumulated together,surrounding Layla in a semicircle. She backed up into a wall to avoid getting hurt. -where are they located?"

"I'm never going to tell you!" Layla shouted. "Never!"

The icicles' sharp edges were expanding every time she lied. Layla bit her bottom lip, the look of anxiety spreading across her face.

"You know, these icicles might not seem dangerous but these babies can cut a whole truck in half." S5 chuckled. "The clock is ticking Layla. Where-are-they-imprisoned?!"

"Alright, I'll tell you!" she capitulated. Layla rose both of her hands halfway.

"Great,but show me on the computer. Don't think you are getting away so easily."

S9 dropped her head to face the floor and nodded. The icicles constructed a path for her to go through. While she was walking towards the computers, the icicles kept growing, their tips almost rasping her skin.

"Can you at least give me some room to get through?!" she protested.

S5 didn't respond. When she made it to her destination, Layla moved the mouse and the computers awoken to life.

"Okay, look." She pressed the enter button. The second computer showed the map of the United States and a red dot appeared towards the west side. She zoomed in with the mouse at the exact location.

"Arizona?"

"Yes, now your happy?"

"Better," S5 responded but I'm not finished with you yet."

Unexpectantly, the lights flashed back on. the vision of S5 was much more visual. A tall, skinny,pale teenager wearing tight black jeans and a navy blue T-shirt that said in yellow Golden State Warriors. His hair... his mohog actually. Sharp and piceous from top to bottom. His hair was straight and spiky except the other parts of his head that were already shaved. His eyes weren't pale blue but dark brown!

S5 turned around. His icicles shrinking instead of growing. A boy in a yellow suit wearing wearing a black eye mask was standing in the doorway towards the left side of the room. He had broad shoulders, his blond hair transformed to a military haircut. His blue eyes were gentle and relaxing like listening to water cascading down a water fountain. At the center of his chest was a gray lighting bolt.

"Really Storm? Not this again."the boy said. "How many times do you have to shut down the lights-"

"Mason, she told us! She told us where Kraine is!"

"Well...that's good right?" Mason questioned dumbly.

Storm sighs rolls his eyes, "Yes it's good. Of course it's not! I told you the plan a thousand times you idiot!"

"What? But you just told me you wanted to rescue both of them!" Layla spitted back. "You forced me to-"

"The icicles disappeared. A block of ice shoves Layla towards the computers.

"Shut up sweetheart!" Storm bellowed. "I'm done with you!"

Coming from the larynx of Layla came a scream that sounded like a combination of a seagull marking it's territory and a voracious hawk.

"Great job," Mason sounded annoyed. "You awoke the animal in her."

Her screech broke the block of ice. They both saw her scream spread into curves like sonar waves.

"You are going to pay S5!" S9 yelled.

"You should have been smart enough not to trust me Siren!" Storm crosses his arms and a mischievous smile was plastered on his face.

He turns to S6,"Mason, shut down S9 porfavor."

Mason rolls his eyes. He puts his hands almost together. From each hand, a ball of electricity formed, colliding into one huge ball of electricity. Mason pushes his arms forward and releases the deadly weapon. While Layla was screaming to fight back, the scream should have blown both of them off their feet but Mason strikes the electricity on her chest way to early. Her balance withers. She falls to the floor head first.

"This isn't right you know. Treat others the way you want to be treated. That is what the commercial after-"

"Now you are starting to sound like Spider-Man." Storm insulted. "Pathetic! We're villains, that's what we do. Now hurry up and lock her up in that sound proof cell. We have to meet S8 remember?"

"About what?"

S5 groans, "To seek his smartness... in your language."

"Oh yeah, now I remember Okay Storm, I'll lock S9... again."

When Mason was locking Layla up, Storm muttered to himself, "I can't imagine anybody who is as dumb as you are S6."

"Can we watch Alpha Dogs together Storm?"

Mason and Storm were on their way to see S8, the bionic who can see the future like an oracle. He can also cause illusions and mesmerize people.

"No, you know that I don't like watching that show." Storm argued.

"Come on please," begged Mason. "Nobody likes the show because they say it's stupid.

"It is!"

"No it isn't! It is definitely real! Have you seen the Alpha police dog and his team battle Los Cinco Desperados? The most dangerous cat criminals in the entire city? Dogs can actually do that."

Storm stops him in his tracks. He puts his left arm out to stop Mason from walking straight into the huge steel door. "We're here."

"Can I go in?" asked Mason.

"No, I just wanted you to come with me so I can review the plan again before I leave. After this you walk away from this place as far as you can."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions!Let's begin." Storm whispers,"So... you know about those bionics right?"

"Oh you mean Adam, Bree, and-"

"Not out loud! It will cause suspicions." Storm warned.

"Okay. But what about them?" Mason whispered.

"After we free Kraine and S1,we are going to join him into destroying the-"

"Yay!" Mason cheered loudly. "That's awesome!"

"Do you know what it means to whisper?!" Storm whispered back.

"Duh,I'm not stupid." Mason answered. "Okay I'll see you later Storm!"

S6 jogs away from the area to watch a new episode of Alpha Dogs at headquarters.

"Wait but I wasn't..." he takes a deep breath to calm himself. "Moving on."

S5 enters through the steel door.

S8's room looked exquisite because of the bright studio lights that illuminated. Storm always wondered why would a bionic meditate in a room with a stage? No chairs. Just a luminous black floor. A boy with with hazel brown skin and curly brown hair was sitting criss-cross apple sause on the black stage barefooted. He wore golden shades with a 90's style light brown V-neck T-shirt and tight brown pants that form the shape of a bell at the bottom. His hands were positioned as if saying "F" in side language. Both of his hands were resting on each knee delicately. S8's back was straight as well as stiff. His breaths were gentle and silent like someone whispering. Behind him was a dark green curtain.

"Yo dude, I'm here." announced Storm.

The boy slowly began to move his arms straight forward. On the center of each of his hands was an eye. An eye with warm brown eyes. His eyes were soothing like the feeling of drinking coffee in the morning.

"You know, it's really rude to interrupt someone when they are meditating." S8 said. "At least you shut the door quietly."

"Oh geez, I forgot you were blind." Storm teased. "Your eyes really creep me out! Don't think that Kraine would ever put those eyes where they should belong."

"He wouldn't have the guts. But I feel proud to look this scary. Better than you for sure. Anyway is S6 here?"

"No he went to watch Alpha Dogs." Storm rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Excellent! We wouldn't want him to ruin our actual plans."

Storm looks around the room. "Where's S10?"

"Over here!"

A teenage guy appears from behind the curtain. He sprints down the left staircase of the stage. He almost falls on his face on the way down. He wears an unzipped inky black biker jacket with a plain red T-shirt underneath. On his shoulders were silver deadly wore tight black jeans like Storm except the only difference was that it was ripped and dirty with dirt. S10's hair was flat at the back of his head but then it increased towards the front part of his head. He wore dark shades and was wearing rings with spikes on all ten fingers! S10's also has gothic black biker boots. The laces strangled each other in a pattern as they traveled down the boots.

"Seriously, why is everyone wearing sunglasses?" Storm questioned. "What is this, Men in Black?"

S10 bragged, "I just think these look cool on me. Speaking about that shirt."

Storm glances down at his Golden State Warriors T-shirt. "What? You got a problem with my T-shirt?"

"Nah, I just think Spurs are better. Although, they did win the championship this year-"

"Don't insult the Warriors!They are better than the Spurs!"

"Guys," S8 interrupts. "We can't waste any more time." His eyes glance at S5. "Team leader?"

"Right," Storm agrees."Listen up! S10, turn on the computer!"

Near the left steps was a table with a tempting comfortable office hair. A silver remote with two buttons was on top of the table. S10 eyes locked at the site of the remote. His index finger shot right up and he bended it slightly as if saying "Come here". The remote moves towards S10 like a blink of an eye. Then S10 throws the remote at Storm.

"Show off." Storm mutters.

"Hey, Kraine didn't give me magnet powers for nothing."

The lights suddenly turn off. Storm pushes the top button and the whole right wall transforms into a huge computer screen. Storm just uses the remote to click on a file named Bionics. On the top of the aqua Hp computer wallpaper appears pictures of their 7 subjects: Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Donald Davenport, Douglas, and Tasha.

"These people," Storm explained. "Are the reason our empire is at stake. Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo, according to Kraine are bionic. The Davenport brothers, Donald and Douglas, are the inventors. Tasha is... well... Donald's wife. If we want to rule the world, we must destroy them... and Kraine."

"And Kraine?!" divulged S8. "Are you insane Storm? He created us! How in the world are going to kill him?"

"We destroy our communication chip with the bastard."

"We can do that?" S10 was so marveled his mouth was wide open."Wow, processing this information though."

"We kill Kraine and S1 and take down the bionics ourselves. Especially HIM!"

S5 points at the picture of Chase.

S10 looked puzzled. "Dude, what is your obsession with that guy? He never did anything to you."

"It's because of his intelligence." informed S8.

"HE IS THE REASON TO MY FATE!" shouted Storm. "S8 TOLD ME THAT HE IS GOING TO DESTROY ME WITH A SECRET WEAPON! IF THAT's WHERE HE IS AIMING AT, I WILL TAKE WHAT THE MOST VALUABLE OF HIS... HIS INTELLIGENCE!"

"Storm, calm down." S8 sounded annoying. "It's an option. Either let either one of those situations happen."

The lights turned back on. S10 piped in, "What about Incognito? You said he was also in the prophecy right S8?"

"Correct. He will help the bionics defeat us. He betrayed us just to go with Striker. He knows of powers, our every move..."

"S3 might know everything but now quite."

S8 and S10 turn to face Storm.

Although he is the third bionic Kraine created, he doesn't know that we were much more stronger than the last time we met. He is a weakling guys! We're villains! If we ruined his life once, we can certainly ruin it again."

"What are you trying to say?" S10 questioned.

"He was once one of us right? The bionics don't know we exist right? Like you would expect the bionics would ever trust him again."

From his pocket, Storm pulled out a necklace with small silver balls linked together. a Dangling from the neck

ace was a silver oval plate that read:

_S3_

_Invisibility powers, Bullet proof body, super jump, and has shield to protect himself from all other bionic threats. _

"You snatched that from him?" S8 marveled. "I...I can't believe it!" His eyes were as wide as an owl's.

"Wow dude, I guess I was wrong about you." S10 admitted. "You do have a cold heart."

"Yes... yes I do."


	2. Chapter 2

The


End file.
